Literature between friends
by Leslie Emm
Summary: One shot, summary inside, Danny/Flack friendship but not fluff. M for references and swearing. At request have added another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Literature between friends.**

This is based on a book I've just started reading. Not sure I can mention the name, so I haven't. It's Flack/Danny friendship, OC/Flack (not named) as for this he needs a woman and rather inconveniently, doesn't have one. Danny/Lindsay too.

…...

"Wow" Flack cocked an eyebrow "Someone got some last night"

Danny laughed "Man, some? I got _lots_"

"Too much information" Flack curled his upper lip "For this time of morning"

"Seriously" Danny leaned in "You're still dating that girl right?"

Flack leaned away, giving him an odd look "Hate to burst your bubble buddy, but you're not my type"

"No, Flack listen to me!" Danny insisted.

"What?" Flack looked more suspicious than usual.

"Lindsay got this book" he handed it to Flack "Actually it's three books, go on, take a look"

"A chick lit book?" Flack handled the book as if it were tainted "Really Messer?"

"Take a look" he insisted.

Flack flicked through a few pages, finding nothing of interest he handed it back with a sneer.

"You're useless" Danny rolled his eyes, taking a few moments to find what he was looking for "Here" he handed the book back.

Flack read a moment or two, his face turning from boredom, to shock, to interest "Lindsay read this?"

"Read the fuck outta it" Danny winked "She's on the second book, which is just as ah, 'good' as the first"

"And?"

"Boom, Flack, bigtime boom" he grinned at his friend "I tell you, these books are a _guarantee_. Three books in all, and boy, they're better than _anything_ I've ever tried. Took Linds a week to read it, there's a reason I'm so tired this week!"

"Where did she get them?" an idea was forming, turn up with gifts that meant he'd taken notice of the fact she liked to read was a good start, brownie points there, and when she started reading, if it worked as it had for Lindsay and Danny...

"Bookstore, obviously" Danny told him.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

"Hey baby" Flack smiled and kissed her "I got you somethin'" he handed her the three books.

"Mmmm hey" she murmured back, taking the books from him, she looked them over and laughed.

"What's funny?" he frowned.

"I've already got them" she grabbed his NYPD ID badge attached to the chain around his neck, pulling him toward the bedroom "And I've been waiting for you to get here"

…...

Review anyone? Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Literature Between Friends II**

**A/N** – Was asked to expand this, so here's another sneak peek into Danny and Don's friendship with Mr Grey. Enjoy :)

…...

"So basically" Flack said "You got nothin'" he looked at Danny and the remnants of his work in the lab. It was 3am, he was tired and he was hungry, and he _really_ wanted to get some sleep before tonight.

"Here" Danny looked at him, grinning "Yeah I got nothin'"

"Great"

"But my friend" Danny shrugged off the white lab coat, beckoning Don to follow him "I do have _something_"

"This better be good Messer" Don sighed "I need food and sleep, in that order"

He followed Danny into the CSI break room, watched as he picked up a bag.

"Chinese food?" Danny said smugly "And TV"

"Ok" Don sat down "I can live with that"

Don picked up the remote, channel flicking.

"Hey stop" Danny said with a mouthful.

"This?" Don returned, smirking.

"I like the video" Danny smirked back.

"Huh" Don mumbled through noodles.

'Call on me, Call on me' echoed through the room, the two men watching the screen as they ate.

"So" Danny said not taking his eyes off the screen "She read it?"

"Yup" Don didn't notice the splash of sauce that hit his jeans.

"And?" Danny pressed.

Don tore his eyes away from the TV, looking at Danny "I didn't know some of those positions even _existed_"

Danny laughed, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow "Good huh?"

"Oh yeah" Don nodded, attention drifting back to the screen.

"How far she read?" Danny asked.

"Just finished the first book" Don told him, taking a long drink from the soda can.

"Gets better" Danny promised.

"I certainly don't need to hit the gym this week" Don observed.

"You read any of it?" Don asked slyly.

"Some" Danny chewed thoughtfully "You?"

"Some" Don agreed.

"And?" Danny pushed.

"I don't get it" Don wiped his mouth as Danny waited for him to continue "If I brought a _film_ home with scenes like that in, I'd probably be sleeping on your couch, but put it in a book, and women love it? Weird"

"It's not for us to question my man" Danny said wisely "But to be grateful for"

Don held his hand up for a high five, which Danny returned "Amen to that" he laughed.

Danny leaned back in his chair, patting his now full stomach "Rumour is they're making a film of it"

"Hmmm" Don replied "Might need to pre order that one"

"Yeah, I'm thinking it would make a good Christmas present" Danny laughed.

Don started to laugh "Nah, Christmas is family time, Valentines"

Danny was about to answer when they were interrupted by Adam.

"You guys plan that far in advance?" both turned seeing Adam look incredulous at the thought.

Danny gave Don a look "Do we clue him in?"

Don thought a moment "Sit down Adam" he pulled a chair up for him "What we're about to tell you cannot leave these walls, it's classified"

"Classified?" Adam looked nervous as he sat down.

"Classified" Danny nodded in agreement.

"Ok" Adam's eyes flicked from Don to Danny.

"You've got a girlfriend right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Adam was still unsure, these two were quite good at making you look like an idiot sometimes.

"Have you heard of a book by the name of..." Don looked round, whispering the title in Adam's ear.

"Um, no" Adam frowned.

"Well got on to the net" Danny told him "And order it, all 3 books"

"Why?" Adam was perplexed and still unsure if he was being set up.

"Because" Don clapped a hand on his shoulder "I guarantee you, if you get those books, and your girl reads them, you won't be here at 3am"

"Um, why?" Adam asked.

"Just trust us buddy" Danny said "And you can thank us later"

"Ok" Adam stood and backed out of the room. Making his way to the audio visual suite.

"Well that was the weirdest conversation I ever had" he muttered to himself "And that's saying something for those two"

Still, he googled the books title and read some of the reviews online. Five minutes later the books were on order, special 24 hour delivery.

…...

Adam walked into the lab after the weekend, some kind of record for him, he'd not been back since he left Friday.

Don was in the meeting room with the rest of the team, seated next to Danny. They took one look at Adam's tired, yet radiant face, high fiving each other, laughing.

"Word UP!" Adam greeted the room, grinning. Sitting next to Don, he didn't even notice the look of irritation from Mac.

"How you doin' Adam?" Danny asked Slyly.

"I am" Adam grinned again "Gooo-hoood!"

Danny and Don started to laugh again, all three oblivious to the looks that they were all now getting from Mac, Jo, Hawkes and Lindsay.

"Well, thank you for that Adam" Mac intoned "Do you mind if we continue?"

"Sure!" Adam said brightly "Sorry Boss!"

…...

"Hey!" Lindsay stepped in front of Don and Danny as they tried to leave the meeting room "What are you two up to?"

"Nothin'" Danny replied.

"All yours" Don said, stepping neatly around Lindsay.

"Get your ass back here Flack!" Lindsay used the tone she used on Lucy, and sometimes Danny, when it was warranted.

"I, uh, got stuff to do" Don protested.

Lindsay pointed to each in turn "I'm warning you both now" she frowned "If I find out you two are setting Adam up for one of your 'legendary' practical jokes, you have me to answer to"

"We're good" Danny held his hands up in surrender "Honestly babe, we been helping him out"

"With what?"

"Guy stuff" Danny replied.

"Guy stuff?" Lindsay mocked "You really expect me to buy that?"

"It's the truth" Don said, sincerity all over his face.

"It better be" she warned.

…...

**There we go, another one. This may have legs actually. Eric Prydz and call on me are the song, that seemed like a guy thing to do. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Literature Between Friends III**

**A/N – Ok so I've decided to bring the girls in on this. Which means OC's for Flack and Adam. I have an OC already Roxanne York, from another story, and was exploring the idea of her and Adam, but thinking on it, she's more Flack's kinda girl. Adam's girlfriend is new :) Obviously Danny/Lindsay too and Jo makes an appearance here. I like Jo :) It kinda ran away with me this one too! **

…...

Don and Danny leaned on the bar, attempting to gain the bar tenders attention, looking round, Danny grinned at Lindsay, she grinned back.

"Where's Rox?" Danny asked Don.

"Coming with Sid" he replied "They had a body to finish carvin' up"

"Nice" Danny replied "Here's Adam and the famous Lou" he raised his hand in greeting as Adam and his girlfriend, Louise walked up to the table their party were gathered around.

"Uh hi" Adam coloured as Jo and Lindsay greeted him with a kiss on the cheek "Louise, this is Lindsay Messer Munroe, and Jo Danville from the lab" he explained, continuing as Mac and Hawkes stood to greet her "And Sheldon Hawkes and Camille, and my boss, Mac Taylor"

"Can I get you guys a drink?" Don asked placing a tray of drinks on the table.

"And uh, this is Don Flack, works homicide" he stuttered as Danny approached "And that's Danny Messer, Lindsay's husband. This is Louise Taylor, my um, girlfriend. No relation" he said quickly to Mac.

"Pleased to meet you" Don smiled.

"How you doin?" Danny greeted the new comers, sliding himself along beside Lindsay again.

"So drinks?" Don asked again.

"Oh right" Adam coloured again "You just been to the bar" he protested "I'll go"

Don held out his phone "I got my orders" he explained "Sid and Roxy are on their way, so I gotta go back anyway"

"Uh, I'll have a beer thanks, Lou?"

"A Cosmo please" she said shyly. Jo caught Lindsay's eye, smiling. They'd all heard a _lot_ about this girl, and she seemed perfect for Adam.

…...

Jo reached into her mammoth sized handbag, digging around for a tissue.

"Wow" said Roxy "That's a serious bag"

"Oh I need a lot of stuff" Jo waved her hand laughing, taking her concentration off it for a second, the contents spilled onto the floor "Damn!" she swore lightly.

Lindsay bent to help her retrieve the objects "Gee, Jo" she laughed "This looks like your desk!"

"I know!" Jo smiled back "I'm an untidy Tommy!"

The table laughed, "It's a wonder you can find _anything_" Mac offered with a rare smile from across the table. Jo looked at him, he looked softer, comfortable, she was glad.

With the addition of more people, the group had grown, spread and migrated. The women, and unaccountably Sid, seemed to be around one table and the men at the other. Sheldon and Camille bridging the gap between the two.

"Hey" Lindsay picked up a book that had fallen from Jo's bag, turning it over "Have you read this?"

"In the process" Jo told her "Have you?"

"I'm on the third one" Lindsay replied.

"What's that?" Roxy asked.

"This" Lindsay showed her the book.

"Oh" Roxy grinned.

"You've read it then?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh yeah" Roxy confirmed.

"Me too" Lindsay grinned, casting a look at Danny.

"It's ….entertaining" Jo said as she looked at the two other women.

"Is that...?" Lou asked shyly, seeing it was she continued "Adam bought me those, I've only read the first one"

The three older women laughed in unison "Yeah, Don bought me them. I dunno how he found out about them, but he showed up with them one night, I already had them"

Lindsay laughed "Danny has put them on the top of the bookshelf, in his pile of 'keep forever' books"

"Have they read it then?" Jo asked, slightly shocked.

"Danny has" Lindsay said.

"Adam won't" Louise smiled shyly again "He said he'll let me fill him in"

Laughter exploded around the table again.

"Don swears he hasn't" Roxy said "But I think he has"

"How do you know?" Jo asked her.

"He wants to paint the bedroom red" she said, laughing along as the others burst out.

"Oh stop" Lindsay grabbed her face "My cheeks are aching!"

…...

Danny caught Don's eye "Your ears burnin'?" he asked, nodding to the far end of their group.

"What?" Don had been talking to Sheldon.

"The coven up there" Danny laughed "I think we're the topic of conversation"

…...

"May I see?" Sid looked intrigued, holding his hand out to Lindsay for the book.

He read the back cover, then flicked through the book slowly, his facial expression changing slightly with each snippet he read.

"Hmmm" he intoned "Oh my!"

Mac leaned over to Sid, looking at the book, holding his hand out he took it from Sid, flipping it over.

"So" he held it up "This is the reason that half my staff have been exhausted recently?"

Don and Danny shared a look with Adam, Sheldon looked interested. Lindsay and Roxy looked away, Lindsay trying to avoid Danny's eye. Roxy wasn't so lucky, Don caught her eye and they both started laughing, setting off Danny and then Lindsay. Adam looked horrified, Louise looked at her feet.

"Mac Taylor!" Jo rescued the situation "I didn't think you'd know about that book!"

"Why?" he asked, a small smile forming.

"Because" she sighed, buying time "I wouldn't have said it's your type of read"

"Maybe it isn't" he turned the book in his hands slowly "But as you _all_ know, I make it my business to know what makes my team tick"

A few seconds of silence were followed by Danny losing the battle with his laughter, which broke the dam, everyone joined in.

…...

Jo and Mac sat alone at the table watching everyone else dance. The end of the night was approaching, and both Jo and Mac were relaxed.

"It's nice isn't it?" Jo asked him.

"What?" Mac replied.

"Watching your kids be happy?" she smiled at him.

"Kids?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on Mac!" she laughed "You're the father figure here, and I'm the Mommy"

"Is that how you see us all?" he asked her, genuinely interested in her take on the team, Jo was usually spot on with these things.

"Don?" she pointed to him "All grown up, moved in with his girlfriend, on track for promotion, he's happy. I've seen the way you look at him sometimes, admiration and pride"

"He's had a tough ride" Mac said "And he's got through it, come out the other side, I am proud of him"

Jo nodded, pointing to Lindsay and Danny twined around each other "Danny and Lindsay? A strong couple, been through a lot, got their little family. They wouldn't be where they are without you Mac"

"Lindsay is a strong woman" Mac disagreed slightly "She would have gone after what she wanted"

"But without you" Jo retorted "Would Danny have been what she wanted"?

Mac shrugged, feeling slightly self conscious.

"Adam, look at the change in him. He was nervous as a new born kitten when I started here" Jo continued "You've helped him to grow, not just professionally, but as a person, he looks up to you"

She eyed Mac, he didn't respond.

"And Sheldon, you guided him when he needed it. Helped him find the balance between Doctor and man" Jo placed her hand on his arm "And me? Always supportive, backing me up, keeping me straight" she grinned "Even if you haven't managed to organise me yet"

"I'm proud to serve with them all, you all" he told her sincerely "I could not ask for a better team, I'm privileged"

"So are we, Mac Taylor" she kissed him gently on the cheek.

…...


End file.
